Kokoro Kiseki
by Judith Rose Dark
Summary: Fue entonces cuando entendí el verdadero propósito con que fui creado… Mi corazón empezó a latir… Al igual que los recuerdos regresaban… ShadVio


**Para este one-short me inspire en la canción de Kokoro kiseki de Vocaloid (con lo que te puedes encontrar en internet cuando haces la tarea XD), así que les sugiero que escuchen el fandub de la canción nwn**

 **Parejas: Shadow Link X Vio Link**

 **Disclaimer:** ** _The Legend of Zelda: Four Sword Adventures NO_** **me pertenece, es entera propiedad de Nintendo y Akira Himekawa**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Kokoro Kiseki**

 **-Ya es hora…** -Pronuncio con cierto cansancio un joven de cabellera rubia como el oro refinado e iris azules semejantes al zafiro, su vestimenta consistía en una camiseta polo de color violeta claro, un pantalón crema de tonalidades fuertes y una bata larga de color blanco característica de los laboratoristas, su edad estaba cerca de los diecinueve años.

Se levantó de su silla giratoria con una sonrisa corta adornando su rostro, llevaba casi dos años trabajando en ese proyecto y por fin lo había concluido, con cuidado se encamino a una capsula de cristal que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación, la cual se encontraba llena de un líquido azulado semejante al agua que brillaba por si solo, coloco una de sus manos sobre el frágil cristal de este mientras su sonrisa se ampliaba levemente al mismo tiempo que una pequeña lagrima recorría con cierta lentitud su mejilla derecha, se dirigió a un pequeño panel de control que estaba conectado a la capsula empezando a teclear en este con cierta rapidez, un sonido agudo se hizo presente cuando dejo de introducir las contraseñas al mismo tiempo que el líquido de la capsula iba desapareciendo revelando a un joven de cabellera purpura que se encontraba con algunos cables conectados a su cuerpo, el joven de aparentemente diecisiete años empezó a abrir sus ojos con lentitud revelando un par de hermosos ojos zafiros, el cristal de la capsula subió lentamente al mismo tiempo que el joven científico se acercaba al joven de mirada neutra con una sonrisa en su rostro.

 **-Buenos días** –Pronuncio el joven científico de cabellera rubia mientras un par de lágrimas se juntaban en sus ojos

 **-Buenos días** –Contesto el joven con voz serena sin cambiar su expresión después de unos segundos ampliando aún más la sonrisa de aquel joven rubio

 **-¿Sabes quién soy?** –Pregunto el rubio esperando su respuesta aun con la sonrisa en su rostro lleno de esperanza

 **-Usted es el profesor Violeta, mi creador** –Pronuncio sin inmutación el de cabellera purpura borrando por completo la sonrisa del joven científico, el cual solo inclino su cabeza asía el suelo por unos escasos segundos antes de volverla a levantar y dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa a su creación

 **-Muy bien…** –Pronuncio casi en un susurro inaudible el rubio ante la respuesta- **Entonces tu nuevo nombre será…**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **-Profesor, despierte, ya amaneció** –Pronuncio el joven de cabellera purpura acercándose tranquilamente al escritorio de madera con una taza hecha de porcelana blanca entre sus manos de la cual salía el espeso humo del chocolate caliente, el joven rubio solo levanto su rostro rápidamente del escritorio en donde hace unos segundos descansaba con una mirada preocupante

 **-¡¿Qué hora es Shadow Link?!** –Pregunto Vio dirigiendo sus iris azules al joven que ya se encontraba al lado de él

 **-Son las 7:30 de la mañana** –Pronuncio el joven entregándole la taza de chocolate caliente a su creador sin cambiar su expresión neutra analizando rápidamente el estado físico de su creador- **Debería de seguir durmiendo profesor, mi información dice que los hylians deben dormir por lo mínimo 8 horas**

 **-Si, lo sé –** Pronuncio con serenidad Vio dándole un pequeño sorbo al chocolate **\- pero si durmiera ese tiempo nunca acabaría este proyecto Shadow**

 **-¿En qué proyecto está trabajando esta vez profesor? –** Pregunto el joven dirigiendo sus iris azules a la computadora principal en donde su creador se encontraba trabajando hace unas horas

 **-En tu corazón –** Pronuncio con una corta sonrisa en su rostro Vio, el robot solo devolvió su mirada asía él- **Quiero que puedas sentir lo que es la alegría, la tristeza…**

 **-El corazón es un órgano vital que posee todos los seres vivos, el cual permite el bombeo de la sangre para que el cuerpo de los seres pueda seguir en funcionamiento, y a la vez estos puedan seguir viviendo –** Interrumpió el peli morado sin cambiar su mirada neutral **\- Es un órgano que no se puede crear de acuerdo a mi información, ¿o mi información está mal profesor?**

 **-Tienes razón Shadow, pero la palabra corazón tiene dos términos –** Contesto con alegría Vio dedicándole una sonrisagirando por completo su silla para estar frente a frente con el joven de cabellos púrpuras **\- El corazón es lo que nos permite a los hylians y a los otros seres vivir, pero también nos permite sentir la alegría, la tristeza, la ira, el amor…**

 **-No lo logro entender profesor… -** Pronuncio con serenidad viendo como aquel joven de cabellera rubia al que llamaba profesor se levantaba de su asiento y le revolvía el cabello con su mano libre

 **-Algún día lo entenderás Shadow Link, te lo prometo…**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

" _En aquel momento lo dijo con tanta seguridad mientras sus labios formaban esa extraña mueca conocida como sonrisa, pero él ya no está aquí… Hace varias décadas que él se había ido dejándome solo, hasta el final de su vida trabajo en el mismo proyecto"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **-¡Profesor!** –Grito Shadow Link hincándose al lado del joven de cabellera rubia de aproximadamente veintiséis años de edad que se encontraba sentado en el piso blanquecino de aquel laboratorio escupiendo algo de sangre- **¿Qué ha pasado?**

 **-Nada… -** Pronuncio con cierta dificultad el joven científico limpiando el excedente de sangre que salía de su boca con la manga de su bata blanca manchándola levemente de sangre **\- Estoy bien Shadow, no pasa nada…**

 **-Está escupiendo sangre profesor, eso indica que tiene hemoptisis –** Pronuncio neutralmente uniendo sus iris azules con los azules del rubio sin cambiar su expresión neutra **\- En el caso de los hylians, es malo para la salud, es una hemorragia en las vías respiratorias, lo cual causa que el paciente se ahogue y muera en algún momento, por lo tanto el paciente…**

 **-Debe de tener un tratamiento médico de inmediato… para que allá más posibilidades de que el paciente viva… -** Le corto el rubio abrazándose con fuerza de su creación mientras sus lágrimas empezaban a brotar de sus ojos empezando a nublar su vista, Shadow Link solo se quedó quieto ante la acción repentina de su creador, no lograba comprender nada de lo que estaba pasando en ese momento

 **-Profesor, ¿Hay errores en mi análisis?** –Pregunto Shadow Link sintiendo como el agarre d su creador solo se hiso más fuerte al igual que aquellas lagrimas se convirtieron en llanto- **¿Por qué llora profesor?**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

" _Hasta el final de sus días trabajo en la creación de ese software conocido como corazón para mí, nunca entendí el porque estaba tan empeñado en que yo pudiera sentir y comprender los sentimientos"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **-Sha… Shadow Link…** -Pronuncio con dificultad un joven de cabellera rubia entre jadeos desde una camilla **\- Shadow… ¿estás ahí? –** Volvió a llamar con voz débil, no paso mucho tiempo para que aquel joven peli morado hiciera presencia en la habitación blanquecina tomando asiento en una silla al lado de la cama en donde su creador reposaba- **Perdóname, no logre terminar el software corazón a tiempo por mí mismo, pero no falta mucho para que sea concluido, tal vez algunos años después de que muera esté terminado, no estoy realmente seguro… -** Vio enfoco su mirada a Shadow por última vez, sus ojos emitían un brillo especial mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa, sabia mejor que nadie como era sentir la soledad, había vivido en soledad todo este tiempo hasta que conoció a Shadow Link- **Shadow Link… mejor olvida el software corazón, te voy a hacer algo cruel, te voy a dejar solo por mucho tiempo, y no quiero que sufras… -** Con sus últimas fuerzas levanto su mano para acariciar la mejilla de Shadow Link que aún le dedicaba una mirada neutral, pero que era de esperarse, después de todo Shadow Link era un androide, un intento fallido de tratar de traer a la vida a su amigo de la infancia **\- ya no quiero que sufras más por mi culpa… gracias… por el tiempo que pasaste conmigo… gracias… -** pronuncio por ultimo en un susurro antes de que perdiera sus fuerzas y dejara caer su mano mientras cerraba sus ojos con esa sonrisa aun presente en su rostro

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sus iris azules se encontraban viendo con detenimiento aquella computadora que se encontraba cubierta por una delgada capa de polvo y tierra distorsionando su color original, con delicadeza el joven de cabellera purpura encendió aquella computado para empezar a buscar información acerca de aquel software en que había trabajado, "Proyecto Kiseki", fueron las palabras del primer documento que se mostró automáticamente cuando se ingresó en el sistema.

- **Proyecto Kiseki…** -Leyó con calma el joven seleccionando aquel documento con el mouse, el documento se abrió enseguida revelando su contenido ante los ojos del joven peli morado. Sus ojos se abrieron enseguida a toda su capacidad al mismo tiempo que se empezaban a elevar el brillo de sus ojos al ver el contenido de ese documento, sus lágrimas empezaron a brotar con rapidez deslizándose de igual manera por sus mejillas chocando contra el frio piso provocando un sonido sordo, sus manos empezaron a temblar levemente, no podía creer lo que veía, su mano derecha toco con delicadeza la pantalla de cristal de aquel computado que al sentir el tacto encendió las demás pantallas de los computadores que se encontraban presentes dándole una vista panorámica del contenido del documento a Shadow.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

" _Siempre hice lo que el programa decía, el programa que el profesor hizo para mí, siempre me preguntaba por qué él era tan bueno conmigo, no podía entenderlo antes…"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La computadora abrió varias fotos y encabezados de periódicos al igual que varios documentos médicos de décadas atrás, en las primeras fotografías mostradas en la pantalla principal se podía apreciar con claridad a un joven rubio de iris azules de aproximadamente diecisiete años de edad que vestía casual en compañía de otro joven de cabellera purpura e iris del mismo color que vestía de un conjunto deportivo característico de los jugadores de futbol que se encontraba rodeando al primer con su brazo izquierdo mientras que con su otra mano sostenía un trofeo de color dorado, había otras fotografías en donde se encontraban ambos jóvenes conversando, jugando, riendo o comiendo alguna clase de golosina.

En las demás pantallas se apreciaban casi los mismos escenarios a diferencia en que en esta ocasión eran dos niños con los mismos rasgos que los jóvenes que anteriormente había visto, sus lágrimas seguían brotando al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro ante los recuerdos, la cual se fue eliminando poco al ver poco a poco como aparecían los encabezados de los periódicos, las lágrimas que apenas habían empezado a cesar volvieron a tomar su rapidez conforme iba leyendo, sus piernas ya no soportaron más y cedieron ocasionando que callera de rodillas al suelo mientras empezaba a gritar en voz alta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

" _Fue entonces cuando entendí el verdadero propósito con que fui creado…_

 _Mi corazón empezó a latir…_

 _Al igual que los recuerdos regresaban…"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **-¡No, Vio!** –Grito con todas sus fuerzas Shadow Link ante los recuerdos que aparecían en su mente, se abrazaba así mismo tratando de frenar el llanto o tan siquiera disminuirlo, su cuerpo temblaba conforme las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas carmesí, levanto su vista azul a un lado encontrándose con una bata blanca de laboratorista dañada por el tiempo descansando en el respaldo de una silla, se mordió el labio inferior mientras se reincorporada y tocaba con cierto miedo aquella prenda de vestir como si se fuera a deshacer en cualquier momento, solo la sostuvo entre sus manos mientras la acercaba a él sintiendo su suavidad mientras el recuerdo de aquel joven científico rubio se hizo presente en su mente, la bata no tardó mucho en empezar a deshacerse a causa del tiempo que llevaba de existencia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

" _Ahora se cómo es sentir la felicidad…_

 _Se cómo sentir la tristeza…_

 _Son sentimientos tan profundos y conmovedores…_

 _Pero a la vez tan dolorosos…"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El viento soplaba con velocidad revoloteando con facilidad el cabello purpura de aquel joven de iris azules de aparentemente diecisiete años de edad, su vista zafiro se encontraba centrada en una lápida de piedra griseada que se encontraba al frente de un árbol adulto de Apamate que se encontraba rebosando de aquellas flores entre rosadas y violetas, y algunos pétalos de estas que adornaban el césped brillante, se podía apreciar con claridad la inscripción en la lápida, _"Violeta Link",_ estaba gravado en esta con letras grandes y elegantes.

 **-Ahora comienzo a entender la razón por la que me creaste en primer lugar** –Susurro en forma apacible mientras luchaba contra las lágrimas que querían escapar de sus ojos nuevamente- **La soledad es algo horrible en verdad…** -Estiro su mano al aire mientras unas lágrimas hacían su camino a través de sus mejillas teñidas de aquella coloración carmesí como si tratara de alcanzar algo- **En aquel entonces no podía decir sinceras palabras de corazón, pero ahora puedo… ahora puedo decir lo que en verdad siento Vio, como en aquel entonces cuando estábamos juntos… en cada recuerdo que pasamos juntos mi corazón rebosa de alegría… y todo gracias a ti…**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Meses antes de la muerte de Vio…_

El viento soplaba con suavidad sacudiendo con delicadeza las hojas de los árboles que se encontraban rodeando aquella casa de tamaño considerable, debajo de la sombra de un joven árbol de apanate se encontraban dos jóvenes sentados de rodillas, uno al frente del otro mientras disfrutaban del tiempo juntos, o al menos uno lo asía, ya que el rubio mantenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro todo el tiempo mientras el peli morado lo miraba con cierta indiferencia.

- **Profesor… -** Pronuncio el joven peli morado captando la atención del rubio por medio de un susurro aun sin cambiar su expresión indiferente- **Hay un nuevo mensaje, es del futuro, es de Shadow Link -** El rubio solo parpadeo un par de veces mientras cambiaba su expresión serena a una curiosa tras las palabras de Shadow, ¿había escuchado bien lo que había dicho?, sus ojos solo mostraron un cierto brillo especial mientras su corazón se llenaba de cierta esperanza- **Gracias Vio por darme origen en este mundo, por cuidar de mi a pesar de que no fui el resultado final que esperabas de tu proyecto, gracias por los momentos que pasamos juntos…**

 **-Shadow… -** Susurro Vio con lágrimas en sus ojos azules mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro al estar escuchando las palabras de su creación, se abalanzo asía él dándole un fuerte abrazo mientras sus lágrimas brotaban con más rapidez al mismo tiempo que su pequeña creación seguía comunicándole aquel mensaje

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- **Por todo lo que me distes, siempre voy a estar contigo… -** Pronuncio Shadow Link, sus ojos azules aun veían con detenimiento el cielo azul **\- Vio, yo te a… -** un dolor insoportable se hizo presente en su pecho obligándolo a dirigir su mirada azul al suelo al mismo tiempo que colocaba ambas manos en su pecho aferrándose con estas a su ropa en un intento vano de calmar aquel dolor que crecía a cada segundo, su cuerpo fue atraído a causa de la gravedad asía el suelo cayendo de espaldas sintiendo el césped húmedo al igual que la suavidad de algunos de los pétalos de aquel viejo árbol, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras un leve sonroje asía presencia en sus mejillas, con lentitud fue cerrando sus ojos recibiendo con alegría a la muerte, sabía que su cuerpo no tenía la suficiente fuerza como para poder enviar aquel mensaje, pero valió la pena por ver sonreír a su Vio una vez más, la felicidad y bienestar de Vio valía más que su propia vida, y no se arrepentía de eso, había sido un milagro volver a estar a su lado, pero ahora iban a estar los dos juntos para siempre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

" _Gracias… Vio…"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Espero que les allá gustado este pequeño one-short guapuras nwn**

 **Si por casualidad quieren una segunda parte en donde narre como fue la vida de ellos dos me lo hacen saber y con gusto lo escribo ;)**

 **Se Despide Judith Rose Dark**

 **¡Hasta la Próxima!**


End file.
